


Last Goodbye

by Hope_Feather



Series: Song of Time [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Feather/pseuds/Hope_Feather
Summary: Link's reflection on his journey.
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Song of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887241
Kudos: 3





	Last Goodbye

“You know you didn’t have come.”

I took a quick a look over at Tetra as I wiped tears from my eyes.

“After all we been through! There’s no way I’m leaving you guys!”

We been through a lot together.

We met because of Ganondorf’s servant, the Helmaroc King tried to kidnap Tetra but to only to steal my little sister Aryll instead! Helmaroc King real purpose was really looking for princess Zelda so Ganondorf can get his hand on her part of the Triforce!

From there my journey began! It started with rescuing of my sister which led to many more events and many more battles! This adventure of my led to a great big battle against Ganondorf himself!

On this journey I met so many such as Tetra and her pirate crew, the King of Red Lions, and the many of the different races that resides on islands in the Great Sea.

Even though the battle was won against Ganodorf, we had to say goodbye to the king of Hyrule who was also my friend as King of Red Lions. The king chose to stay behind in the kingdom of Hyrule after making a wish on the Triforce to wash it all away!

So here we are on journey once again on the Great Sea! This time to find a new land to call Hyrule.

It’s because I decided to go with Tetra and her crew I had to say goodbye to everyone I met on my journey! I also have to say goodbye my grandmother and sister who I may never see again!

I gave Tetra quick smile before telling her, “A new adventure waits for us! There’s no time to be sad!”

She gave me quick smirk before throwing a mop at me. “Well I’m glad you’re in good spirits but as your captain, I say Mr. Hero it’s time to swab the deck!”

**Author's Note:**

> The second part I wrote in the collection. I write things down first so I have to see if I ever wrote more but I might not because it felt it was repetitive.


End file.
